Straight on to Mermaid Cove
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: In an effort to get his hand back from Rumpelstiltskin, Hook enlists the help of Emma to find the mysterious red-haired beauty of old legends.


**AN: I don't know what the hell this is or where its going to go from here, its probably a mash up of all the things, all I know is that I was watching POTC and then this happened. Some things have been changed/added into the original draft, (actually they were afterthoughts). Part 2 to come whenever.**

**My grammar is... not the best. I either get the words wrong or have a bunch of typos, I'm not afraid to admit it. This part of the fic came up to 16 pages front and back. But its only the beginning it will probably get longer. I get carried away when I write. Review if you wish :) **

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one.**

**Summery: In an effort to get his hand back from Rumpelstiltskin, Hook enlists the help of Emma to find the mysterious red-haired beauty of old legends.**

**Rated T**

_Straight on to Mermaid Cove_

His arms were chained to the wall and the whole cell reeked of mildew and rot. The only sound he could hear was the drip, drip of water falling in tiny puddles at his feet.

Hook mentally scolded and cursed at himself for getting caught, but it was to be expected. He was a pirate after all.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of feet, echoing off the walls and bars came down the cobblestone halls.

"On your feet." A voice said, or more so commanded.

Hook laughed. "And why would I want to do that?"

"The Dark One, he made a request to see you." The other explained.

Hook nodded his head. "Well, its about bloody time the reptile's made up his mind. By all means gentlemen take me to my Crocodile."

Once on the main level of the ship he was caught stealing from Hook got thrown to his knees, his face hitting the floor. Someone he didn't know pulled his head up and held a knife to his neck.

"Well, well isn't this a sight." Rumpelstiltskin squeaked in a high pitch. "And why would Captain Hook want anything from little ol' me? Hmm?"

Hook glared at him. "You know why I'm here." He said through his teeth. "I've come for my hand."

"Well why doesn't that surprise me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked getting to his feet. He looked down at Hook.

"I should kill you." He concluded.

Hook sighed, "then what's the hold up Crocodile?"

"Simple. I want you to do something for me."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Again with this?"

"Do this and I'll spare your life, fail and I end you without a second thought after I take your other hand, and trust me it will not be pleasant. Your choice." Rumpelstiltskin replied with a sneer.

"What do you want?"

"I assume you're familiar with Mermaid Cove?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"What of it?"

"Well rumour has it that there is a special mermaid that dwells not far from the lighthouse that lies beyond the shore, bring her to me and I'll give back your hand."

Hook thought about it. "How long do I have?"

"Three days so if you want a good chance of finding her. I'd hurry if I were you." Rumpelstiltskin turned toward Hook again. "Tick Tock."

* * *

A cannon sounded outside of Emma's window, and she rolled on her side mumbling. The door opened and Cinderella stepped in.

"Miss Emma? its time for you to get up."

Emma rolled onto her back. "I never asked for this." She whispered.

Ella sighed. "Your breakfast is on your nightstand." She said heading out the door.

Emma stared at the mural on her wall and slumped out of bed putting a robe around her. Once she made it to the window she looked out over the castle walls towards the rising sun and the Kingdom's harbor Emma put her hand against the cool glass separating her from the outside world.

"Why can't they just let me out?" She wondered.

After she got dressed Emma finished her breakfast quickly then left her room. As she made her way down the hall Emma ran into Red.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the war room, deciding what to do with you to keep you safe. There have been rumours going around about a thief who takes what he pleases."

"Hmm well, I'm sure I'll be fine, can I borrow your basket I want to go to town."

"But won't Snow and Charming be furious?"

"They will be, but I think it'd be best if they didn't know." Emma looked at Red. "I'll be back soon."

Red grabbed Emma's arm. "There are guards at every door if you want to get out unnoticed exit through your window."

Emma nodded her head and ruffled her dress, turning the corner back to her room.

Once she was back outside her door Emma nodded to Grumpy and Dopey to let her through.

Emma scoped her room at least five times, everything was in its place where she left it. But something felt off to her, ignoring it for the moment she ran a brush through her hair and left it down.

The windows flew open then causing her to jump. Before she could scream a hand came over her mouth.

"There're men at every door if I were you I wouldn't say anything love."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Emma asked. "Why are you here?"

"That's my business not your's darling."

"You know if you steal something from the kingdom you'll have a long time price on your head. My father doesn't take too kindly to thieves like you."

"So you've heard of me then have you love?"

"Everything but your name." Emma replied. "All I know is that you take what you please."

Just then there as a sudden banging on the door. Emma turned around.

"Have you ever been on an adventure love?"

Emma looked back at the stranger in her room. "Only the ones you read in books. I'm not aloud to leave the castle."

Hook smiled at the notion that she never left, and raised his eyebrow at her.

Emma looked him over up and down. "Why's your one hand behind your back?"

He ignored her question. "If you agree to go on this adventure with me, I will show you all the things you're missing out on. It's actually a lot more fun instead of being trapped all day, that's what you want right? to not be trapped?"

"Yes." Emma replied.

"So then you'll come with me?" He asked. "Tick, tock darling. I have a time limit." He watched her as she came towards him. "Bring something warm, 'cause where we're going... well expect some cold nights."

Without arguing Emma grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her neck, bringing her hood up.

Hook was waiting for her by the window, once she was beside him Emma wrapped her arms around his waist. At that moment the door burst open and he gripped the rope tighter.

They both turned towards the door, then looked at each other. "Hold on love."

And they disappeared through the window.

Once on the ground they made a run for the harbor, Emma's hand still holding onto Hook's.

"You know I was lying when I asked for your name, yes I've heard of you. When I was little I used to read stories about you." They stopped at the dock and Hook helped her up the side of the ship.

"And what did you expect darling?"

"Well the curly hair for starters, oh and your eyebrow raise gave you away as well as the fact that you wouldn't show me your hand."

Hook looked her over. "You're very observant aren't you love?"

"You kind of have to be if you're the daughter of royalty."

"Well then, my cover is definitely blown, what's your name love?"

"Emma Swan, so where is it that we're headed for Captain?"

"To Mermaid Cove."

By mid-afternoon Emma came out of the ships cabin and leaned against the rails. The waves crashed against the sides and the water came up spraying her face, the wind blowing her hair around.

"Is it true?" She suddenly asked. "Is the Cove as beautiful as it's described?"

"Every detail, right down to the shimmering waters."

Emma looked over at Hook, then back towards the water. "They're going to be looking for me, I don't know exactly when but they will."

"No need to fret beautiful, I'll keep you safe until then."

"How could you be sure? I mean what happens if when we get to the Cove get whatever you need, and then..." Emma trailed off. "How long until we're there?"

"Well if we keep on course, we should be there just after morning."

Emma nodded her head and puckered her lips in thought. "You know, some books I've read along with the stories about you, they tend to leave out some things like what you used to go by before being labeled as Hook."

Hook laughed. "If you want my name, just ask."

Emma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What? Did you run out of things to say love?"

Emma glared at him. "You're impossible."

"Darling, I may be impossible but that's because I'm a pirate. You though, you have no excuse to your sudden flustered mannerisms. I'm starting to think I make you nervous love."

"I'm not nervous, just exhausted." She mumbled, looking out towards the water again.

Hook watched her intently. "It's Killian."

"What?"

"My name is Killian Jones."

"You mean as in Davy Jones?"

"Wrong story love." Hook laughed. "But nonetheless quite amusing if I may say so."

"Okay now, you're just asking for a punch." Emma replied.

"You're a tough little thing aren't you?"

"I guess we'll have to see." She paused for a moment. "What's at the cove that you need so much?"

"The mermaid that dwells there. I need to bring her back with me in order to get my hand back from Rumpelstiltskin I don't know why he wants her all I know is if I don't succeed he'll kill me."

Emma watched him as he talked. "I understand, and I'm sticking with you until the end."

"Good, cause once we get past Dead Man's Island there's no turning back."

Silence drifted between them for only a moment.

"Thank you." Emma barely whispered.

"What?"

"I said thank you...for this. It gets lonely at the castle when you hardly have people to talk to. My mother Snow, she was the one that would always drag me into the world of fiction every night before bed. Reading and visualizing it is one thing, it's another to actually see it for real. So thank you."

He watched her walk away back into the cabin.

A few hours later (or it felt like a few hours later)_ Hook roused her from her sleep, and she followed him back to the side of the ship._

_"Why did you bring me out here?" _

_He passed Emma the spyglass. "Look, straight ahead." _

_She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration focusing to where Hook was pointing. His hand came around her's steadying it, his hook against Emma's waist. She looked towards the setting sun, her hair blowing about her face. _

_"I've never seen it that close before. Every morning when I wake up I always watch the sun brighten the sky. But this is a completely different sight all on it's own." _

_Emma set the spyglass down and turned to face Hook. He gently laced his fingers with her's. _

_"You know, the pirate life doesn't have to be your life, you could change it. You just have to fight for it." _

_"It's not that easy love, besides even if I did fight for it people would still see the bad in me." _

_Emma looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't."_

_He leaned in towards her, and she closed the space between them brushing her lips against his._

Emma inhaled sharply sitting up. The sun was shining through the window, she slept all afternoon the day before. Emma got up and made her way to the deck of the ship, the seagulls flying high in the sky, the sun reflecting on the water.

"Finally you're up Swan."

Emma jumped up at the sound of Hook's voice. He watched her carefully. "Emma are you alright?"

"Yeah fine just, I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Well you are on a ship love."

"That must have been it then."

Hook turned the Jolly Roger around a piece of rock, he waved at Emma to join him and passed her his spyglass.

"Look, straight ahead."

Emma froze, hesitating for a moment. "Why?"

Hook shoved it in her hands. "Trust me, its a sight you won't want to miss."

Emma sighed and swallowed hard, looking through. "The Cove." She beamed at him. "It's the Cove."

She thought about what to say next. "Can I?" She nodded her head towards the water.

"Go ahead."

Emma walked towards the side, looking over her shoulder at Hook before jumping into the water.

* * *

"What are we looking for exactly?" Emma asked once Hook joined her.

"A lighthouse, just off the shore. We're going to have to travel further up the edge."

Emma looked down at her dress, it was wet and miles to heavy.

Hook raised his eyebrows at Emma then leaned closer to her ear. "You're going to have to take that off love."

"I'm well aware, don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it lass."

"Can we just get on with it?" She replied with a sigh.

"After you sweetheart."

They walked together, a wide space in between them, neither one said a word. They came to another turn and looked forward. Once Emma saw it she made her way towards the lighthouse.

"I'd be careful if I were you Emma." Hook watched her carefully. "You could easily sprain something."

She looked back behind her shoulder. "Like what my ankle? I know I'm a princess but I do know how to-"

A moment later she was face down in the sand. Hook ran to her side and helped her up.

"Told you." He said smirking, reaching for her hand.

Emma looked at him. "What, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Sweetheart I'm always a gentleman, besides your hand is cut."

"It's fine." Emma replied.

He wrapped his hook around her hand. "No, it's not let me see."

Emma sighed then winced. "What is that?"

"A pirate's equivalent to disinfectant."

"Meaning?"

"Rum sweetheart, a bloody waste of it as well." He took a piece of cloth then wrapped her hand with it.

"Thank you." She looked at him. "Now lets get your mermaid."

Once they made the short distance to the lighthouse, they searched the little piece of rocky cove."

"Is there a way to call her? What did Rumpelstiltskin tell you?"

"Exactly what I told you Swan."

Emma bit her lip in thought.

"What is it love?"

"Something I read in a book once, there was a song -a song you have to sing." She paused. "If you sing it she'll come."

"Well then, go on love."

Emma stared at Hook. "I-"

He gave her a pointed look in return. Emma sighed.

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

The water was still all around them, they both looked from left to right and back ahead of them again.

"It didn't work."

"Well sorry its not an instant thing." Emma crossed her arms and glared at Hook.

"If you two are done quarreling among yourselves. There's no need to sing my song. Why are you here?"

"Ah, so here you are sweetheart."

"That still doesn't answer my question pirate, why did you come?"

"Simple darling, I've come to bring you back to Rumpelstiltskin. See I want my hand back and if you are not in my possession he's going to kill me."

"Tell me Hook. Did he say why he wanted me?"

"If he did he would have said so, all he said is that you were special Ariel."

"Well I can't argue with that, but if you must know why he wants me, and trust me this isn't the first time. He want's me because of my voice."

"Your voice?"

"Yes, that's correct." She looked over at Emma. "You could very well be in danger if I stick with you."

"How so?" Emma said below a whisper.

Ariel stayed silent. Hook brought his sword towards her throat.

"If I were you, I'd start talking. What will happen if she's close to you?"

"My voice after I've sung my song becomes a floating ball of light, and that light is a tracker...to locate the savior."

Hook and Emma looked at each other. "You."

"That's why they wouldn't let me out." She paused. "Hook I-I didn't know."

"Look at me Swan. I meant what I said when I'd keep you safe and I intend to do just that. He's not going to get anywhere near you."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive love, come along scales. Time to head back and face our fates."

* * *

The wind blew over the castle walls and turrets. Snow looked out towards the cloudy sky, her arms wrapped around her chest to keep her warm, slowly becoming lost in her thoughts.

The french doors leading into her's and Charming's room opened and Granny, Red and Ella all stepped out.

"We brought you some food." Ella said.

"And some tea to calm your nerves." Red added with a smile placing the cup on the ledge. "She'll be alright Snow, she's tough as nails."

"And brave as hell, anyone could see that. No doubt she gets it from her father." Granny wrapped the blanket around Snow's shoulders. "For the cold."

"Thank you, you've all been lovely support in this time of grief." Snow replied. "But nothing will bring me joy until I see my baby again."

"Snow?"

Snow White turned when she heard Charming's voice. A small smile on her face, she looked at Granny, Red and Ella.

"Leave us please."

"Be strong girl." Granny said over her shoulder. Snow watched them disappear through the doors.

"You alright?" Charming asked when they were alone.

"I've been better... She's been gone for a whole day."

Charming placed his arm around Snow's covered shoulder. A little light appeared beside her.

"All you need to do is hope." The Blue Fairy said.

Charming turned Snow towards him. "We'll find her, we will always find her."

"How can you be sure? She's the savior."

"Because I just know, we will see her again." Snow looked at her husband.

"Have faith Snow."

_*To Be Continued*_

**Concluding AN: So a lot of stuff happened in this short amount of time. Emma met Hook, they found Ariel, Emma finally understands why her parents had her locked away (I bet you weren't expecting that twist) *evil laugh* Charming Family Feels etc etc.**

**Apologies if I tripped you all from under the rug, with that dream of Emma's I got carried away with writing and when I went back to read it, it didn't make sense in that part of the story so I made it a dream instead.**

**What I plan on doing with my version of Princess Emma is have her kind of half and half, the kind of princess that is smart and intelligent that hasn't really seen everything but has read it in books, and the other half where she starts acting tough as nails. I find it a nice balance. **

**"Face our Fates" (part 2 of this fic will slowly but surely come soon) I just have to write it out. **

**And if you thought the beginning of this (when Hook met Emma) seemed a bit Tangled-ish it was but it was not my intention at all, same can be said for Ariel's song. **

**Don't ask me how I managed to make everyone sassy in this. But really Sassy!Ariel is the best. I'm not going to comment on Sassy Captain Swan because I really don't have to given that they do that all by themselves. Also that little glimpse of Hook and the part with Ariel? (they were fun to write by the way) keep that level of protectiveness in mind for later cause now we get into the good parts of the fic and it comes into play later on. **


End file.
